School Days
by ailablear.2575
Summary: Mi primer Fanfic. Rowen es una chica completamente normal...hasta que le dieron la noticia de ir con su padre adoptivo Bruce y sus dos hermanos; Dick y Liam...¿que pasa cuando este con ellos? ¿se enamorara de alguien? solo pasen y lean .-. DickxKori,LojanxRachel y Jackson ToodxRowen (nueva pareja pa los titanes .-.)


Hola! Antes les dire que soy nueva en esto de poner fanfic...esta es mi primer historia,porfavor sean amables conmigo :D  
!¿Los Jovenes Titanes no me pertenezen¡?...jajaja claro que no -.- desgraciadamente...

.-.

Era una mañana soleada,un joven de 18 años habia despertado,su nombre era "Richard Dick Grayson",el habia despertado ah toda su familia ya que ese dia llegaba su hermana que fue ah estudia al extranjero ya que ella igual tenia la vida pesada y dolorosa pero eso hiba ah cambiar...

Dick:Hermano!CORRELE ¬¬ no te voy ah esperar e.e.-exclamo

****:Oh!...vamos esperame 7u7 se que te mando Bruce pero no grites ¬¬.-dijo su hermano "Liam" (Sorry con el nombre pero lo sace de un fanfic de alguien xD ya que investige y robin tiene 2 hermanos en secreto y pues investigue mas pero solo pude llegar aqui haci que megor invente sus nombres ^^)

Dick:Vamos ¬¬ se nos hace tarde,ademas tenemos que ir por nuestra hermana U_U

Liam:Ok ya,vale vamonos.-Liam tenia puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla,camisa blanca y tenis blancos,sus ojos eran azules y cabello negro...!Como el de su hermano¡ quien lo culpa sus hermanos son como el nada mas que liam es alegre e inresponsable.

Ya habian llegado al Aeropuerto y veian ah una joven de 17 años,una bella,era su hermana...Rowen (Tambien lo sace de un fanfic XD) era un...¿angel? pensaron Liam y Dick...hace mucho que no la veian y quien hiba ah saber de eso?pensaron que seria la niñita de solo 8 años y...la ven y hasta la quieren proteger?

Dick:am...¿tu eres rowen grayson?.-pregunto ingenuo Dick

Row:¿Eh?..ah si ^^,mucho justo soy Rowen Grayson y usted?.-pregunto,ella traia puesto unos jeans negros ajustados,tenis negros con blanco y una camia negra.

Liam:ni nos recuerda ¬¬ *Le susura ah dick*...em te acuerdas de ¿quien rompio tu castillo a los 5 años?...pues soy yo ^^ liam :D

Row:ah 7u7 *Le da un sape*Baka!no debiste hacerlo liam u.u y siguo con la venganza e.e,hola dick ^^

Dick:WOW...quiero decir hola ^^ como sabes mi nombre?

Row:No olvidaria ah los par de idiotas que me hacian travesuras ¬u¬ o si?

Dick/Liam:FUE EL,NO YO O.O .-gritaron al mismo tiempo quien los culpa...su hermana sabia artes marciales al igual que ellos pero ella estaba un poco avanzada ah liam y casi a dick

Row:No los e perdonado eh?...pero tengo que ser buena n_n no quiero matar haorita ah mis par de idiotas hermanos...oh si?

Dick:jeje c-claro que no ^^,megor vamonos *nervioso*

Liam:Si por primera vez estoy deacuerdo con el jeje *nerviosos*,vamonos ah la escuela.

Row:em...y papa?

dick:Oh el...trabajando como siempre u_u dijo que te hiva ah recompesar

Row:No...no importa :/

Los tres se fueron juntos a la escuela,por suerte para Rowen hay no usaban uniformes la escuela se llamaba:"jump city",ella era nueva haci que dick la llevo ah la direccion y la dejo y se fue con sus amigos,mientras que liam se fue ah conquistar bonbones como el lo decia...

Lojan:viejo,por que te tardaste tanto o_O? .-Traia puesto unos pantalones negros,camisa blanca y zapatos negros,tiene ojos verdes,pelo rubio y piel blanca.

Dick:Fui al Aeropuerto

Kori:A que?.-Traia una mini falda rosa,tacones rosados y una polea rosa,tiene ojos verdes,cabello rojizo y piel bronceada.

Dick:am...b-bueno y-yo etto...*balbuciaba*eh quiero decir ejeje fui por mi hermana de Canada

Victor:Es linda la "hermana"e.e.-Pregunto picaron,trae puesto unos pantalones azules,camisa azul y zapatos tiene ojos cafe,pelo castaño y piel cafe.

Dick:pues...OYE ES MI HERMANA no tienes el dere...-fue interrumpido.-tiene puesto unos jeans negros, y una camisa azul con chaqueta blanca el era el populal al igual que su hermano y amigos.

Rachel:Dick tiene razon,ademas te mataria si le hicieras algo a su hermana ¬¬.-exclamo rachel,traia puesto unos jeans negros,polea de rayos blancos y negros y unos zapatos negros..-y...vamonos que se nos hace tarde u.u

Los 5 amigos se fueron a sus clases,Rachel y Lojan les toco juntos en matematicas,victor en geometria y los dos tortolos en español

Maestro:Bien jovenes,una chica nueva esta aqui ^^ y se llama Rowen Grayson,al parecer hermana de Dick...

.

.

Continuara...

.-.  
¿Les gusto? que tiernos :33, ¿No les gusto? me vale x3  
lose~ si hay faltas de ortografia perdonen D:  
lo e publicado en mi facebook (si es que dicen que les copie a alguien e.e) nose cuando publique la otra :/ apenas soy nueva y pues experimento aqui n_n


End file.
